Le dévoreur de coeur
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, elle n'avait jamais autant souffert qu' à cet instant précis, du sang coulait de ses blessures, l'affaiblissant de minutes en minutes.


Attention le M est ici pour gore, enfin ce que je considère l'être, je préfère prévenir âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par un fanart trouvé sur DA, qui s'intitule Temari et est par Kotonoha53 (et je ne lui rends clairement pas justice) . Les personnages sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Dévoreur de cœur

Elle avait froid, elle avait mal, elle n'avait jamais autant souffert qu' à cet instant précis, du sang coulait de ses blessures, l'affaiblissant de minutes en minutes. Elle avait peur, peur comme jamais auparavant, elle avait toujours affronté la vie avec courage, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas suffit.

Temari avait simplement voulu rejoindre Kumo en passant par Konoha, elle devait se rendre à une rencontre diplomatique pour parler de certains accords entre Suna et Kumo. Elle avait marché depuis deux heures, la journée était grise et le soleil s'était caché derrière de gros nuages, la kunoichi n'aimait pas ce temps signe de mauvais présage. Par instinct elle avait accéléré le pas, tout en espérant se tromper sur son intuition, elle allait atteindre la forêt marquant l'entrée à Konoha, elle y était presque lorsque sa route avait croisé celle de Kakuzu. Elle ignorait son identité mais en jetant un coup d'oeil sur son manteau elle avait comprit qu'il faisait parti de l' Akatsuki, cette organisation qui avait tué son jeune frère Gaara, qui serait toujours mort si Chiyo ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour le ramener à la vie.

La bataille était inévitable, et Temari savait qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve de ruse et de talent si elle voulait s'en sortir vivante. Il était très fort, et aucune des attaques qu'elle lui avait lancé ne l'avait touché, il esquivait les vents qu'elle envoyait avec son éventail sans le moindre problème. Elle par contre avait des difficultés à ne pas se faire avoir par ses masques qui représentaient chacun un élément. Elle le haïssait, et voulait lui faire cracher le nom de ceux qui avaient attaqué son pays, avant de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde. Sa quantité de chakra baissait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps dans ce combat qui ne durait que depuis trop longtemps. En plus, elle était trop loin pour espérer recevoir de l'aide, elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule. Elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était maintenant ou jamais . Elle se mordit le pouce, et appliqua le sang qui en sorti sur son arme, elle invoqua ensuite Kamatari, son furet, qui fonça sur Kakuzu, Malheureusement Kakuzu se tenait trop loin, et il eut le temps d'utiliser son masque de katon et sa technique de feu intrépide.

C'est là qu'elle se souvint d'un shinobi de l' Akatsuki qui avait tué le sensei de l'équipe 10 en utilisant des techniques similaires, normalement il était accompagné d'un autre ninja se promenant avec une faux dans le dos, et elle fut bien contente qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas en maîtriser un, alors deux cela aurait été impossible.

« - Tu sais te battre malgré ton jeune âge, la complimenta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle économisait son énergie, et rageait en constatant qu'il semblait aller parfaitement bien.

\- Pas bavarde hein, tu ferais une meilleure partenaire qu' Hidan, poursuivit-il.

Elle cherchait un moyen de gagner mais rien ne lui venait, il maîtrisait le katon, l'élément le plus fort contre le sien le futon. Qu'était-elle supposée faire, elle avait beau être une jonin elle était une novice face à ce shinobi qui devait bien avoir cinquante ans. Si seulement Gaara et Kankuro avaient été là, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps, la fratrie du sable était extrêmement forte, et encore plus depuis que Kankuro et elle s'étaient rapprochés du dernier né.

Elle le vit prêt à actionner à nouveau son masque de feu, elle recula agrandissant la distance qui les séparait. Seulement le feu s'il ne put la toucher, lui obstrua la vue, et elle lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent elle eut juste le temps de sentir une main autour de son cou. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, et comme il la trouvait trop vive, il la propulsa contre un rocher qui la heurta à la tête. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit, il se précipita sur elle, et lui ligota les mains et les pieds. Elle était à moitié consciente, et n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Elle allait crier, priant qu'un shinobi l'entende et vienne à son secours, mais il lui bâillonna la bouche. Il déchira ensuite ses vêtements, et elle ouvrit les yeux, horrifiée.

\- Ton cœur sera parfait pour remplacer le mien, il est plein de vigueur et de vitalité, tu en as pris soin et je vais m'en servir avec plaisir, lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne saisit pas le sens de ses paroles, elle sentit ses mains sur sa poitrine, et ensuite, éprouva une vive douleur. Elle baissa les yeux, et découvrit sa poitrine ouverte en deux, elle pouvait apercevoir son cœur, ses poumons, ses intestins, si elle avait pu elle aurait probablement vomit. Kakuzu ouvrit ensuite la bouche et sortit des fils qui vinrent s'enrouler délicatement autour de son palpitant, une fois certain qu'il avait une prise solide, il tira ferment. Il lui arracha le cœur, lui faisant mal comme jamais elle n'avait cru cela possible, et la douleur la fit relever le torse pendant quelques secondes. Elle tomba ensuite raide morte, vide et froide. La dernière image qu'elle avait eu était celle de ses frères qui ne la reverrait jamais. Le nukenin avala l'organe qu'il venait de voler, et son organisme le positionna derrière celui du futon dont il se servait déjà. Il se releva et allait s'en aller, lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

\- Kakuzu-san, voudriez-vous bien la recoudre, lui demanda Sasori.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux l'enterrer ?, répondit-il curieux de la réaction de l'autre membre de l' Akatsuki.

\- Une kunoichi comme elle ne mérite pas d'être dévorée par les vers du sable, je la veux pour ma collection. Elle sera ma nouvelle marionnette, expliqua-t-il.

Le partenaire habituel d' Hidan le considéra un moment, avant d'accéder à sa requête. Il fut si précis dans ses gestes, qu'il était impossible de dire qu'elle avait été ouverte en deux. L'ancien de ninja de Suna, lui, pendant ce temps, récupéra l'éventail géant qui trainait sur le sable, cela pourrait lui servir.

\- Tiens, mais je ne la porte pas jusqu' au repère, et une fois arrivé, tu me devras 150 000 yens, annonça-t-il.

Sasori accepta, et attrapa le cadavre dans ses bras, il avait un nouveau jouet, et allait bien s'amuser avec ce corps qui promettait d'être très amusant.


End file.
